Generally, semiconductor heterostructures are emerging as material structures upon which electronic or optoelectronic devices may be formed. Electronic or optoelectronic devices formed on semiconductor heterostructures may have at least increased carrier mobility compared with devices formed on conventional silicon. Non-planar devices, such as multi-gate devices, may demonstrate at least decreased short-channel effects compared with conventional planar devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.